Alyssa Nutt and Snape's Mystery
by Battered Broom
Summary: AU. (Snape and Dumbledore survive) 5 years after Voldemort was killed, 4 students, Zachary, Isabella, Tyler and Alyssa embark on their Hogwarts adventure. What will they encounter? What is Snape hiding? Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione? Watch the action unfold in Hogwarts - The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


A/N - hello! This is my first story on this website but I have big plans for it. It revolves around 4 wizards and witches. Isabella Black, Alyssa Nutt, Tyler Nutt and Zachary Vale. It is set 5 years after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed. The story will alternate between the 4 main characters POVs, sometimes in side characters POVs.

Any WARNINGS will be at the start of each Story plus reinforcement for the chapter that has thus warning. The stories will most likely form into Adventure/Romance (smut will occur), but if so, only in years 6 and 7. If you dislike smut, skip it! But, tackle that obstacle when we come to it, it won't be for a while! Also, Dumbledore and Snape never died for the purposes of this story. :-).

WARNINGS FOR - THE QUAD CHRONICLES - Mild Coarse Language.

Disclaimer -

Harry Potter is not mine,

for if it was,

I would be the happiest human alive.

Anyway, no more dibble dabble, let's get to the story. Enjoy, Review (good or bad, I need feedback!), Favourite and Follow!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

/

Chapter One - The Flaw in the Sorting Hat

Alyssa Nutt was not the morning type. Tyler, her twin brother, smiled cheekily as Alyssa groaned into her pillow. Tyler was poking and twisting his wand into the small of her back.

"Tyler," Alyssa whimpered. "What time is it?"

"9:30AM," Tyler laughed. "We have to leave to Kings Cross in an hour!"

Alyssa shot up, wide eyed. She ran into the bathroom, stripping her clothes, and ran into freezing water. Alyssa winced. She turned the handle to the perfect heat. Ahh, that felt good.

"Umm Alyssa, I was joking, it's 7:00AM."

Alyssa jumped out of the shower, red faced, butt naked and ran to get her wand. She cast a hex that made Tyler sneeze uncontrollably for a minute. She would do it for longer, but she didn't want her parents to be bothered. Alyssa sighed as she fell back into bed, dripping wet. Once Tyler had finished sneezing, Alyssa cast the Scourgify spell. Tyler stared wide eyed at Alyssa.

"Dad couldn't cast that spell till the 3rd grade!"

"Dad didn't study till the 3rd grade." Alyssa corrected.

Tyler mumbled a response, but Alyssa couldn't hear, and Tyler huffed out of the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

4 HOURS LATER

/

Alyssa grinned in glee as she waved goodbye to her parents, off to Hogwarts. Today. The day that changed everything. The train took off and she saw her final glimpses of her parents. Her light long blonde hair swayed to the wind and she pulled shut the window. Alyssa's light blue eyes danced. She had a very defined jaw line, perfect nose, straight teeth, a definite face, a determined face, but also a kind face. Alyssa hoped for Ravenclaw, she was as smart as a... Well, smart witch. She wouldn't mind what house she was in, as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff. She dreaded the normality of it. She wasn't destined for it.

Tyler was grinning too. Tyler and Alyssa looked identical. Short, light bonde hair, perfect teeth, nose, defined jaw line. The twins were quite attractive, or so, everyone thought. The only different feature was that Tyler had was deep, dark, blue eyes. He told everyone he was destined for Hufflepuff, but he wasn't fooling anyone, Slytherin was in his blood.

Alyssa's thoughts were halted as, a quite attractive young man stood at the entrance. Alyssa's cheeks flushed a dark red blush as he winked at her.

"May I join you?" The boy questioned shyly.

Tyler grinned at the company, and made space for him in the cabin. They quickly got themselves aquatinted. Zachary, that was his name, had light crimson hair, grey eyes and the best smile Alyssa had ever seen someone with. Alyssa flushed darker and darker shades of blush every time Zachary complimented her. Zachary and the twins were practically triplets by the time the Lolly Man came around.

"3 Acid Pops

3 Blood-flavoured lollies

3 Canary Cream

3 Chocoballs

9 Chocolate Frogs

3 Cockroach Clusters

3 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

3 Exploding bon-bons

6 Fizzing Whizbees

3 Fudge Flies

6 Ice Mice

3 Jelly Slugs

6 Liquorice Wands

3 Pepper Imps

3 Peppermint Roads

6 Sugar quills

3 Ton-Tongue Toffee.

3 Toothflossing Stringmints

3 Squeaking Sugar Mice." Zachary grinned.

"Oh wait, take away the Chocolate Cockroaches." Zachary shivered.

"Leave any food for the rest?" The old man sighed. "12 Galleons wizard"

Zachary paid for the lollies and refused money from the twins. The trio giddily ate the snacks, trying out the magical features, and getting a ultra rare card from the Chocolate Frogs! Everyone shivered when Voldemort stared back at them evilly. They all separated to change into their robes and came back as everyone started grabbing their necessities (their luggage would be transported to their house dorms).

Hagrid greeted them with a smug smile as they jumped into boats - 3 in each. Zachary, Alyssa and Tyler grabbed a boat and started singing HEAVE-HO as they reached the other side, giddy with excitement. Mrs McGonagall was waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall. She muttered a thanks to Hagrid and he slipped past to sit in the staff thrones. Mrs McGonagall gave the speech about the sorting hats but Alyssa was too giddy to process the sound. She briskly walked down the isle in pure amazement of the Great Hall. Lanterns stood in mid air, the night sky was glowing with stars, visible through the magical roof.

They sat in a line in alphabetical order. Alyssa saw Dumbledore, she found herself staring at him. He winked back at her. She saw Hagrid, Snape, and all the other teachers. Some smiled at her, some frowned, some smirked. She caught her daydream and focused on the Sorting Hat. The Hat was reciting his famous song he sings at the start of each year...

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat then started to place the Students into houses.

"Amber Aaron." He snarled. "Slytherin!" He roared!

Slytherin screamed in aproval.

"Isabella Black." Isabella grinned.

Isabella had long black hair, brown eyes, olive skin and a nice rounded face. Alyssa thought that they could be best friends if they got to know each other. Her personality was vibrating outwards. The Sorting Hat disturbed her thoughts.

"Slytherin!" He roared.

As did the house.

Alyssa tuned out, hearing the words Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor over and over again. Until her name was called. She froze for a second. The she rose, sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat in her head. All she could think was - this will determine the rest of my life. Then the hat spoke.

"I ... I ... She has equal ... Equal parts for ... For each house."

The Sorting Hat was dumbfounded. So was Alyssa. She fainted into Mrs. McGonagall's arms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

/

When she woke, she saw Mrs. McGonagall and Dumbledore staring at her. She lifted her head and looked to the side. The whole school was staring at her. Also dumbfounded. She must have only fainted for a second because nothing had changed. She stared for a minute, and then Dumbledore asked,

"What house shall you choose, Alyssa?"

"What? W... What?" Alyssa frowned.

"If you have equal parts for all houses, thou shall choose thy house." Dumbledore finished.

"Umm.. Ahh..."

Alyssa was contemplating between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She was dumbfounded. Should she go with her natural instinct, or take a risk. She didn't know what she was was going to do, and then she blurted out...

"Rave..." Her mouth stopped her.

"R" It had happened again! Was someone controlling her mind? She looked around. Snape was hiding behind his chair, casting a spell. Directly. At. Her. She faced the school again, and faced her fear.

"Slytherin." Alyssa announced.

Slytherin, as was every other house, was as quiet as a dark night. Then Zachary stood up and started applauding. Then, simultaneously every person in the room was applauding. It was the loudest thing she had ever heard. She looked behind her.

Snape was no where to be seen. She rose from her seat and flushed a blush at Zachary as thanks. He winked at her and she blushed a deeper red. She sat down next to Isabella, yes, she remembered her, but the houses wouldn't stop staring at her. Isabella whispered to her,

"That was the greatest thing I have ever seen. How did you do it?"

"I... I don't know what happened. Has that not happened to anyone else before?" Alyssa questioned.

"Never" a seventh year hissed.

Alyssa looked like a woman with every emotion etched into her face. She listened intently on her brothers outcome, although she knew it would be Slytherin.

"Slytherin!" The hat hissed a millisecond after it was on Tyler's head. He beamed in joy and sat opposite Isabella and Alyssa, giving Alyssa another dumbfounded look and asking how she did it. She dismissed it. She would tell them about Snape's little scheme later. Had he made the hat think I wasn't destined for one house either? Or was that true? All these unanswered questions in her mind. She blanked out and thought about them, only surfacing again when Zachary was sitting next to Tyler, he had been put in Slytherin. She grinned and pushed her thoughts to the side. Now was the time for laughter and fun.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

/

A/N - sorry if this chapter want too good :( I had to get all the main stuff out of the way so it could lead into a steady plot :) hope you liked. Basically a filler chapter. :/ Enjoy, Review (good or bad, I need feedback!), Favourite and Follow! Also sorry for any mistakes, I tried to look for all I can :) BB


End file.
